User RPG: CLC's Secret
This is a field-style RPG made by Chiselerlikescheese. (This is a WIP) Plot A year after Dark Chiselerlikescheese's death, Chiselerlikescheese has been acting odd. Then one day, when a monstrous beast shows up, Chiselerlikescheese decides to reveal the truth: he is a piece of Dark CLC, and when Dark CLC died, the other pieces scattered across Nitrome. And now they've regenerated, and are bent on destroying everything! Playable Characters These are users that I invited to be in this game and the elements they use Chiselerlikescheese - Light and Darkness. Good character early on. Plasmaster - Fire and Berserk. Kind of a glass cannon AustinCarter4Ever - Fire and Magic. You'll want to have her in your party since she can heal. Test Subject Fan - Water and Electricity. the Tank character. Rustedrusher - Magic and Earth. Best used against swarms. Anonymoustyd - Explosions and Memes (No I'm serious) Strplumboder - Fire and Air. Starts off weak but becomes incredibly powerful if you take the time to level him up. Mixlix - Light and Darkness. Best used keeping his distance. Nitromemegafan - Fire and non-elemental. Random-storykeeper - Water and Earth. Recommended for stationary enemies. NOBODY - Grass and Water. The incredibly well-balanced character. (You guys rock!) Trust Trust is a function in the game that can have several advantages. To build trust, go to the game dude in each world and play one of several minigames. These minigames require cooperation between two characters to beat. When you've beaten them enough, the trust between them strengthens. When two characters with a good enough trust reach a certain spot, it can lead to a secret (And sometimes hilarious) interaction between them. When two characters reach maximum trust, they can unlock a Team Attack, a two-man attack that leaves a lot of destroyed enemies. Interactions with the environment There are some spots on the map which the characters can comment on. (Here is the Incomplete list) A Droplet getting cooked. CLC: Serves that thing right. Plasmaster: Doesn't look terribly appetizing AC4E: It's life. I won't stop them. TSF: Good thing mine aren't seeing this, they'd go insane. ANON: That thing was evil anyway. (LOL) RR45: Concerned? No. Two villager kids playing kickball. CLC: They look like they're having fun. Plasmaster: Noice AC4E: That looks like a lot of fun! TSF: Such an old-fashioned form of entertainment. Good for them if they're having fun though. ANON: Looks fun. XD RR45: I would join, but my spider legs function would make it too easy. The part of the forest Regernar destroyed CLC: The trees. They're...just dead. Not torn down, not burned. Just dead. Plasmaster: These dead, twisted trees are pretty ominous, I must say. AC4E: The look of this section of the forest is scaring the carter out of me! TSF: It's always a shame when this kinda stuff happens, but maybe these trees will grow back in a couple hundred years. ANON: Death by poison? Wow. RR45: This place will become a lifeless waste if we don't do something. Strange purple webs CLC: Regernar is close. I can feel him. Plasmaster: Looks like that stuff from Canary AC4E: Did an alien leave these? TSF: Looks like someone's test subject has escaped... Or is it just my imagination that's running wild? ANON: I think we're close to that spider thingy. RR45: I'll clear these out later. The shadowed kraken CLC: A Scubakraken! Problably around 800 years old, by the looks of it. Plasmaster: Plop? AC4E: Holy Carter! What is that thing?! TSF: Whoa...So that thing isn't a myth after all. ANON: Meh, It's only the 583 time I've seen one. RR45: Boring. The mystery blackness CLC: (Shudders) I think I saw a face in there. Plasmaster: As soon as I get close it becomes illuminated. hmmm. AC4E: The longer I look, the less hopeful I feel....weird. TSF: Dang, it's so dark in here... Thankfully my suit has a built-in flashlight. Convenient, isn't it? ANON: Oh hey, there's a face in there. RR45: You know what this nothingness reminds me of? Dark CLC. The rainbow colored crystals CLC: So pretty! Plasmaster: Whoa, nice! Not even the caves on Visillicon have gems like these! AC4E: Wow! Those look so amazing! TSF: You wouldn't even believe how refreshing it is to see crystals after all that darkness. ANON: Sweet crystals! XD RR45: I'm gonna be needing one of these. The angry Sky Serpents in the distance. CLC: Something has made these things mad. and it's not that annoying Norse boy this time. Plasmaster: Dang, how are we interacting with these if they're so far away? Oh man, right, fourth wall. Anyhow, they look mad. Hallbert isn't anywhere to be found though. AC4E: I wonder what has gotten those serpents so riled up? TSF: Is it just me? Or are those things getting closer? ANON: Those things look mad. (Too bad the game never lets you fight them! LOLXD) RR45: I used to have one of these as a pet. It didn't quite work out. The baby dragons CLC: Awwwww! Plasmaster: Even I have to admit, these things are adorable. AC4E: So cute! ^W^ TSF: Awwwww! Can I get one please? ANON: Oh my gosh! They're so cute! RR45: I may not have a heart, but I'll keep quiet for now. A very big pit CLC: Hmmmm. (Throws stone, then waits for a full minute before hearing the rock hit the bottom) That's far. (Grins like an idiot) Good thing I hover! Plasmaster: Man, like guys I know I can fly and all, but this pit is giving me the creeps! AC4E: Wow, I'm grateful for the ability to float. TSF: (Switches to Ryoku902) Pfft...After what we've been through, this is going to be a piece of cake! ANON: Oh dang. That's far. RR45: (ADVANCED OPTICS ENGAGED. PIT IS 1000 FEET DEEP) The scorching sun CLC: Jeez! It's so hot out here! Plasmaster: Ah, the perfect weather! AC4E: Is it hot or is it just me? TSF: (Almost melting) I wish my suit had air conditioning! ANON: I think I need some water. I'm sweating like mad! RR45: (COOLERS ACTIVATED)'' Grr, still not enough.'' A destroyed castle CLC: Heh, wonder what brought THAT down. Plasmaster: AWESOME! I love castles! Of course, this one is destroyed...would still be cool to explore though. AC4E: I wonder if there's any treasure in there. TSF: It would be cool to travel back in time and see this castle in all of its former glory, wouldn't it? ANON: I seems obvious that that thing was brought down by a weapon of mass destruction. RR45: This reminds me of my first lair. (Which didn't last long) The ancient war zone CLC: I shudder to imagine what violent battles took place here. Plasmaster: I love action! AC4E: I don't wish to think about what went down over there. TSF: And this is why I'm glad I was born in the 2000s. It's still a rough life, but dang, is it easy compared to the Ancient Ages... ANON: There must have been lot's of stuff not fit for an E rated game here. It is war, after all. RR45: Glad the war's over. The pulsing floor CLC: This floor is a little too animated for my liking. Plasmaster: It's like the floor is alive, weird. AC4E: Is this floor alive?! TSF: What is this? A trampoline?! ANON: A living floor? (Grins like an idiot) NOW I've seen everything! RR45: CLC and I have it easy. We hover and don't have to touch this. The wall of faces CLC: (Shuddering) I can hear them screaming, begging to be released. (Sighs) We need to destroy Dubanisnov as quickly as possible. Plasmaster: Holy Mount Nevereverest! Those things are straight-up terrifying! AC4E: They look so sad... There must be some way to make them smile again! TSF: (Points at a face) Hey, look, guys! This one looks like that painting with the screamin- Alright, alright, we must save them, I get it. ANON: So THAT'S what that Dubadizor thing does. RR45: I would NOT recommend this place for a field trip. The Cuboy Snowman CLC: Who found the time to build this with all these monsters hanging around?! Plasmaster: It's melting a bit... (Takes a step away) That's better. AC4E: What a cool dude! TSF: That looks quite a lot like the real thing. I wonder who made it? ANON: I'm a bit surprised that none of the monsters has knocked this thing down yet. XD RR45: Pffft. I could build something better than than this with my optics turned off! The Mountain view CLC: Woah! This is actually a pretty nice view! Plasmaster: Sweeeeeeeeeeet. AC4E: This would be a nice place to have a date! TSF: Quite a nice view, I must say! ANON: Woah.... RR45: (RECORDING VIEW......FINISHED. PUTTING PICTURE IN: EXOTIC SCENERY) The broken Ferris Wheel CLC: (Reads the billboard.) Wow, if their biggest attraction was an unsafe Ferris Wheel, then I can understand why this place closed down. Plasmaster: Ah, this reminds me of my first...Ferris Wheel ride. Seriously what else would it remind me of? AC4E: Wow! A Ferris wheel! I would have loved to ride it! TSF: I've been to many rollercoasters, but I've never ridden a Ferris wheel. Such a shame that we don't have time for that. ANON: This was their biggest attraction? Some theme park. RR45: Awful. (Reads billboard) Pathetic. The closed Tunnel of Love CLC: (Sighs with relief) I'm just glad Inferno isn't seeing me staring at this. Plasmaster: Ah, this reminds me of my first...Tunnel of Love ride. By myself. :| AC4E: This would have been a nice place to go with Austin... TSF: (Sighs) Seeing symbols of love like this... it's depressing, isn't it? ANON: LOL. So lame. RR45: Human love is beyond my capabilities. I see no reason to further observe this. The broken Merry-Go-Round CLC: Is it just me? Or do those horses look a little demonic? Plasmaster: Now THIS one reminds me of my first guitar. What do you mean how are those two things related? AC4E: These horses look like....nightmares.... TSF: (Shudders) Did that horse just glare at me?! ANON: Demon Horses? What were the builders thinking? Were they even thinking? RR45: I would burn these horses before leaving. The Wasted Landscape CLC: Woah! That must go on for miles! Plasmaster: Lemme paint you a picture. AC4E: Ugh, I can't bear to look at this place! There should be grass! And birds! and trees! TSF: Now that I think of it... this would be a great place for a lab. Even if the lab blew up, it wouldn't damage the ecosystem. ANON: So mush trash... RR45: Home sweet home! An broken antennae that's working? CLC: This has to be Tufaquey's handiwork. We're getting close. Plasmaster: This is the work of...uh, what's his name? Dafuqey? AC4E: I'm getting vibes from a cartoon I love to watch. TSF: My suit is picking up strange signals from that antennae. ANON: Aha! We're getting close to that thing! RR45: Ah yes! Tufaquey! Remarkable engineering.....for a ball of energy. The Sun up close CLC: Woooaaah! Wait...how am I not blind? Plasmaster: Ah, brings back memories of Pyrokin. I ought to go back and visit some time. AC4E: All those carrots I ate paid off! TSF: Ah, the temperature's just right... The air conditioner I installed is better than I could have ever hoped for! ANON: Pretty surprising that everyone's eyes are still attached. RR45: (RENDERING SUN VISOR) Much better! The Galaxy CLC: Pretty.... Plasmaster: Whoa! I can see Pyrokin in there! AC4E: I think I found my desktop wallpaper! (Snaps picture) TSF: (Is mesmerized) ... ANON: The whole galaxy... RR45: (SCANNING) ''They'll never believe this! The Subspace Vortex CLC: (Looks depressed, like he has to do something he knows he'll regret) Plasmaster: Looks like this is the signs of a battle coming up! Ignite the fight! AC4E: I'd hate to go into that! It looks so foreboding! TSF: (Activates Shine803) Hah, now it has no chance to suck me up! Shine's too heavy for it. ANON: (Thinking to himself) ''Chiselerlikescheese's face looks a little...ominous. RR45: My circuitry is overloading. I don't like this. The Subspace factory creating enemies CLC: Unknown (Chiselerlikescheese is not in your party anymore.) Plasmaster: I'm getting MAJOR Smash Bros. Brawl vibes from this. AC4E: Whoa! So this is where all the monsters have been coming from! We need to shut this down as fast as we can! TSF: (Charges his blaster) Let's get this over with, shall we? ANON: Oh hey. It's the factory. (Looks around) I should probably blow this up or somethin. RR45: Ugh. I HATE monster creators! Bad guys always think these things are "Strategic". Cheap spam! That's what they are! Team attacks A Team Attack is a mechanic in which two Characters, when close enough, can combine their powers to unleash a deadly attack. Any two Characters can unleash a Team attack as long as they have maximum trust. Bosses (Note that if a name has a " before it, it's a piece of Dark CLC) "Regernar - a giant spider that uses poison to defeat its foes. Dark Plasmaster - A clone of Plasmaster created by Dark CLC. One of the few bosses that moves. Uses Ice attacks "Wravin - A Wyvern that uses Fire and Ice attacks. "Givredef - A monstrous Beast that uses Non Elemental attacks. Dark AustinCarter4Ever - Basically the same story as the 2nd boss. Uses Darkness and Water. "Jubazinod - The piece that allows Dark CLC to dark Clone users. Uses the players attacks. Dark Plasmaster - He's back! "Dubanisov - A mysterious creature in a pit, uses Dark attacks. Givredef - Still alive "Yusribef - A Phoenix that uses random elements Dark Plasmaster - You just can't get rid of this guy! "Zovyduo - A wizard that drains your party's HP "Tufaquey - An element changing ball of energy "Dark AC4E - She has returned! "Yavejura - A swordsman, a gunner, and a Mage working together as one. "Chiselerlikescheese - ?!?! (Uses Light and Darkness attacks) Dark Chiselerlikescheese - The final boss. Uses all elements! Enemies Giant Bug - attacks with no element Glow plant - Heals it's allies and poisons your party Spider minion - Uses Poison attacks Fruit Catapult - Can't move across the field, attack type depends on the fruit it's throwing. Worlds Beginning town - Where you get yer junk. World 1 - A forest full of monsters, nothing special (Boss: Regernar) World 1 1/2 - An abandoned beach city (Boss: Dark Plasmaster) World 2 - Black cave (Boss: Wravin) World 3 - Valley of dragons (Boss: Givredef) World 4 - Grand Canyon (Boss: Dark AC4E) World 5 - Mega Castle (Bosses: Jubazinod and Dark Plasmaster) World 6 - Shadow Pit (Bosses: Dubanisnov and Givredef) World 7 - Mount Freezetodeath (Bosses: Yusribef and Dark Plasmaster) World 8 - ? (Boss: Zovyduo) World 9 - Wasteland (Bosses: Tufaquey and Dark AC4E) World 10 - Asteroid Belt (Boss: Yavejura) World 11 - Subspace Entrance (Boss: Chiselerlikescheese?!) (Final) World 12 - World of Chaos (Bosses: Dark AC4E, Regernar, Wravin, Givredef, Jubazinod, Dubazinov, Yusribef, Zovyduo, Tufaquey, Dark Plasmaster, Chiselerlikescheese, and Dark Chiselerlikescheese) Battle system Fights take place on a field. Combat is turned based. It kinda works like this: First member of your party moves across the field and then uses an action. Then party member 2, then 3 then 4. When all 4 party members have done something, then it's the opponents turn to move and attack. Items Trivia *To be honest, Chiselerlikescheese has no idea where the random names came from. *The fact that Givredef sounds like "Giver of death" is unintentional. *Mount Freezetodeath is a reference to ''The misadventures in Nitrome ''. Gallery Characters ChiselerlikesCheese.png|Chiselerlikescheese, the final piece Plasmaster.png|Plasmaster. Kind of a glass cannon AC4E-user RPG.png|AustinCarter4Ever, The healer defense character TestSubjectFan.png|TestSubjectFan, the tank! Anonymoustyd.png|Anonymoustyd, the scout character, moves farther than anyone else and has high HP Strplumboder.png|Strplumboder, the weak character that becomes a CHAMPION if you take the time to level him up. Mixlix.png|Mixlix, the sniper character that hits hard from distances Random-Storykeeper.png| Random-Storykeeper, best used against stationary enemies. NOBODY.png|NOBODY, the well balanced character Bosses Dark Plasmaster.png|Dark Plasmaster, Plasmaser's rival throughout the game Regernar 1.png|Regernar, the first puzzle piece Wravin 2.png|Wravin, 2nd piece Givredef 3.png|Givredef, 3rd piece Jubazinod 4.png|Jubazinod, 4th piece Dubanisnov 5.png|Dubanisnov, 5th piece Yusribef 6.png|Yusribef, 6th piece Zovyduo 7.png|Zovyduo, 7th piece Tufaquey 8.png|Tufaquey, 8th piece Yavejura 9.png|Yavejura, 9th piece Concept Art Mystery Wisp.png|Suprise! A character you know nothing about! Team Attack!.png|Concept Art on the OC Team attack! (Featuring CLC and Jumpy) Vs Zovyduo!.png|Chiselerlikescheese, Anonymoustyd, Test Subject Fan, and Plasmaster vs Zovyduo! Category:Games